


The One That I Want

by dreamersshouldknowbetter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College AU, F/M, halloween party, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersshouldknowbetter/pseuds/dreamersshouldknowbetter
Summary: Betty and Jughead meet at a Halloween party where they accidentally form two halves of a couples costume





	The One That I Want

“Are you sure you don’t want to trade that poodle skirt for a leather jacket and some red lipstick? It’s never too late.” Veronica said for the millionth time that evening, adjusting her own hair in the mirror. 

Betty looked at her pale yellow skirt and matching cardigan, frowning as she compared it to Veronica’s metallic skirt and baby blue crop top. “I think I’ll stick with the Sandra Dee costume I already have.”

“Suit yourself.” Veronica shrugged, “I’m just saying you could afford to show off your body every once in a while. And it’s Halloween! It’s as good a time as any to let loose.”

Betty turned toward Veronica, placing one last beaded clip in the raven-haired girl’s extensions and smiling, “Well we don’t all have gorgeous boyfriends who agree to be the sailor to our mermaid.” Veronica blushed a bit, the shimmer of her purple highlighter fusing with the pink tinge of pride, “And I’m pretty sure end-of-the movie Sandy requires a Danny. At least this way it’s a bit more vague.”

Veronica placed a gentle hand on Betty’s shoulder, a gesture Betty knew was meant to make her feel comforted but only served to make her feel pitied. “Nice girl Sandra Dee it is.” She resigned, giving Betty’s arm a small squeeze before waving the moment away with a flick of her wrist. “Alright, let’s go. I’m sure Archie has been waiting for long enough.”

The two made their way down to the lobby of their apartment complex, Veronica quickly rushing over to embrace a fully-costumed Archie. “You look amazing Ronnie.” He said, taking her hand and allowing her a small twirl to show of the outfit Betty knew he had already been sent multiple pictures of in the coordination of the whole affair. Still, Veronica pretended to be none-the-wiser, planting a short peck on his cheek in gratitude, “So do you sailor.”

Betty smiled, watching the interaction play out before her and waiting patiently for the two to remember her standing there. Luckily it didn’t take long, Archie wrapping his arm around Veronica’s waist and turning to greet her, “Great costume Betty! Very retro.” He complimented enthusiastically, making Betty feel better about her choice.

“Thanks.” She grinned, moving toward the door, “Let’s get going. I’m sure we’re more than fashionably late by now.”

She was right, of course. By the time they arrived the party was in full swing, the dance floor crowded and the bar having already gained a considerable line for drinks. It was a perfect time to arrive, with far too many people to risk any awkward interactions. She quickly pulled Veronica and Archie onto the dance floor, excitedly allowing the beat to take over and course through her body. Betty might not consider herself the sexiest dancer, but she knew how to hold her own, and more importantly she had long ago learned to have fun doing it.

They danced for a few songs, Veronica and Archie slowly moving away from Betty as they got lost in each other, and Betty quickly adjusted to dancing on her own. She wasn’t worried: party science dictated that eventually she’d be absorbed into another group, making friends to be forgotten the next morning. 

Several songs passed before she lost track of Archie and Veronica completely, and Betty decided she should find them once again. She began to push through the crowd, her eyes scanning across the sea of costumes as she fought her way off the dance floor into the open space. 

“He’s over there.”

Betty turned, surprised to find a scantily-clad vampire talking to her. “Excuse me?” 

“Your boyfriend.” The fanged girl pointed, “He’s over there.”

“I don’t…” Betty drifted off, the vampire having already walked away. She shifted her gaze in the direction she had indicated, her eyes landing on a boy leaned up against the wall and gasping a bit. 

He was tall and lean, his strong jawline set in a scowl as he nursed a drink. He seemed to be alone, observing the party with a casual indifference as he brushed a stray tendril of dark and curled hair out of his face, and Betty was struck with the sudden desire to know just what it would feel like to have brushed that lock away for him. But most importantly, he was dressed exactly like a greaser. It was obvious why that vampire had thought he was her boyfriend: with his dark leather jacket and fitted white shirt, he was the perfect Danny Zuko to her Sandy. 

She hadn’t realized she was staring until his gaze lifted and locked with hers, a sly smile crossing his lips and causing her to avert her eyes. Embarrassed, she quickly decided to get a drink, moving over to the bar and procuring something sweet. She took a sip or two, turning around and squeaking in surprise as she almost ran straight into a chest dressed in leather.

She looked up, her breath hitching as she registered the closeness of his face, making note of the small speckle of moles on his cheek. “Hi.” She breathed.

“Hi.” He smirked, his voice every bit as confident as she wished hers had been.

He didn’t say anything else, and Betty found herself becoming uncomfortable beneath his gaze. She cleared her throat, snaking a hand as best she could into the awkwardly small space between them. “I’m Betty.”

His eyes flickered down to her hand, taking a small step backward to bring his own up to meet hers. He shook it once, sturdy and commanding, “Jughead. I suppose you’re the girl people have been directing me toward all night.”

“That happened to you too?” Betty asked animatedly, relieved she hadn’t been alone in the experience, “I had some vampire tell me where ‘my boyfriend’ was while I was looking for my friends.”

“The sailor and the mermaid? Pretty sure I saw them disappear upstairs a little while back.”

“How did you…?” Confusion crossed Betty’s eyes, “I didn’t tell you who my friends were.”

A faint redness seemed to spread across his neck, his eyes casting down to his feet and allowing his cool demeanor to give way to sheepishness. “I, uh, I suppose I noticed you when you came in.”

Betty cocked an eyebrow, straightening her shoulders with an added bit of confidence, “You did, huh?” She teased, finding she enjoyed the sudden shift in dynamic. He didn’t respond, just rolling his eyes as though he suddenly found the whole conversation ridiculous, “Good first impression?” She asked, biting her lip in what she hoped was a flirty move and taking bold step forward.

“It was refreshing to see a girl not desperately to show off her skin on such a freezing cold evening.” He shrugged, his honesty catching Betty off guard, “Plus, we do appear to be a matching set.” He chuckled.

Betty smiled softly, smoothing down her skirt before eyeing his jacket. They did look as if they’d come together.

“Do you want to dance?” She blurted out, surprised by her own forwardness.

Jughead seemed just as shocked at her sudden question as she was, but he smiled and nodded nonetheless. Wordlessly, he laced his fingers between hers and pulled her toward the dance floor. They pushed their way through the crowd, securing a place somewhere in the small sea of bodies and mentally grabbing a hold of the beat. 

Betty had danced a lot, but it had been a long time since she’d had a partner. She struggled to adjust, simply dancing  _near_  Jughead as if he were any other random person. He watched her move for a moment, that same smirk painted on his face and making Betty’s stomach twist, before reaching out and grabbing her by the hips.

She gasped as he pulled her flush up against him, her hands reaching out and grabbing hold of the leather on his arms to steady herself. She registered the muscle hidden beneath the fabric, trying to stop her mind from imagining what it would feel like to reach up a bit further and pull the jacket right off his shoulders. 

He thumbed at her waist, their hips swaying in time to the rhythm. In a bold move, Betty ran her hands up his shoulders and planted them firmly in his hair. His locks were just as thick as she had imagined, and she relished in the way her digits were so easily tangled up in them. He seemed to like the feeling, his hands travelling from her waist to her lower back, pressing their bodies even closer together. 

They moved as a singular unit for several songs, each one more upbeat than the next, and Betty found herself electrified at his every touch. It was an experience so foreign to her, dancing with a nearly perfect stranger, but it didn’t set her on edge like she had anticipated it might. Instead, she felt totally whole, buzzing from head to toe with adrenaline. 

She may have been wearing a modest poodle skirt, but as Jughead brought a single hand up to palm her jaw she felt like the sexiest girl in the room, slowly leaning in and ghosting her lips against his in silent permission. She felt him smile against her mouth before bringing his other hand up to mirror the first and pressing their lips together more firmly. She raked her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, her lips moving perfectly in time with his as she leaned further into him. He nipped at her bottom lip, evoking a low moan from Betty that mingled with the bass. A growl rumbled through his chest, giving Betty the courage to deepen the kiss and slide her tongue across his, sending the two of them down a path of languid lips and wandering hands.

Time passed at a supernatural pace, Betty wholly unaware if it had only been a few moments or a few hours as she lost herself in his embrace. They slowly wandered off the dance floor, finding a quiet corner and continuing their heated exchange. He pushed her body against the cool wall, his mouth exploring it’s way across her collarbone and sending Betty reeling. It was as if he had been made for her, that their costume pieces were merely a sign from the universe that they were two parts of a puzzle destined to piece together. 

Eventually the pulled apart, lazily detangling themselves as she smiled up at him with hazy eyes. A bright blush spread out from her swollen lips, Betty leaning her head into his chest as she giggled softly. 

“I suppose you don’t do that with all the guys?” Jughead joked, his voice low in her ear.

She shook her head, capturing the collar of his jacket between her fingers and pulling at it self-consciously, “What about you?” She asked, suddenly feeling exposed, “Do you tend to make out with every girl who inadvertently completes your costume?”

He sensed her sudden apprehension, taking a single finger and hooking it beneath her chin in order to catch her gaze, “Definitely not.” He assured her, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead, “You are a one of a kind girl Betty.”

She sighed, relaxing back into the wall and smiling softly, “Do you think… do you think maybe I could get your number?”

He laughed, breathy and full, “Well I’d certainly hope so, considering I fully intend on taking you on a proper date as soon as possible. But maybe we can wear our regular clothes next time? If that’s alright with you.”

Betty grinned, excitedly kissing him once more before nodding. “I’d like that.”


End file.
